A World With You
by FluffyDoom27
Summary: Ludger was supposed to destroy all the other worlds, but when he sees that his brother and the Ludger of this world were still on good terms with each other... he hesitates. Julius/Ludger. One-shot.


**The third one-shot request! This one is Julius/Ludger**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Xillia 2.  
_**

He stared, eyes dead, blades dripping with blood. He…he didn't mean to…or—no… that's not it. He meant to. But why? There was no purpose in this, he tried to tell himself. Only his heart was too wary of the reason for him to even pretend to not be in denial.

Ludger had always hesitated when killing people, always asking his friends if they needed time, or if it was alright to kill each divergence catalyst…but in reality…it was him who needed time. It was him who didn't want to have to hurt them. In every world he visited, there was a large part of him that desperately searched for a way to save the world. Even though his mind told him it was impossible without sacrificing his own.

He looked once more at the still warm body, red flowing out and staining the sand on Alest Highroad. The mostly white hair with just a touch of black was now dyed with dark crimson highlights. The blue outfit adorned not just by the body but also him was almost mocking him with how surreal this felt. The only difference between the 2 bodies…was that the one on the sand was ripped slightly near the chest, with dark red stains around it.

He shouldn't have to do anything else really. This dimension was going to vanish soon anyway, it didn't matter if someone found the body before it did. It's not like he could get into any real trouble anyway…but still…he pushed the body onto the shore and into the small tides. Further and further until he couldn't see the shore any longer. It wouldn't be long before the bloodied body was gone, eaten by the local sharks.

Taking a long breath he swam back, not looking back. The apartment was only a little ways away, he could make it back in time to take a bath and make dinner before Julius got home, he estimated.

It turned out he was right, by the time his brother returned to his apartment, he was just putting the finishing touches on his famed pasta margarita. Placing it on plates before garnishing it with basil and parmesan.

"Welcome home." He smiled at his brother, his heart was racing in excitement. He felt like a puppy who had stayed far too long in a kennel. Only now that he was with Julius was he finally home.

"Ludger…I'm home." Julius looked at him in surprise, "I didn't expect you to get off work so early, did something happen at the station?"

Ludger thought back to just a few hours ago, when he saw the Ludger of this dimension talking happily to his coworkers at the station. Talking happily about his brother. It had frozen all plans he had to find the divergence catalyst. He wanted to see Julius. Before he had a chance to do so this Ludger saw him, he tried to hide but…well…

"Hmm." Ludger tilted his head, "Something like that."

"Well you sure went all out with your time off! Pasta margarita? What's the occasion?" He beamed brightly.

"I got to see you." His earnest reply would have been more embarrassing for him if he wasn't so overwhelmed with delight.

"Well then, it's time to celebrate!" Julius loosened his tie as he went to sit down, "What with our jobs always being in the way, we really don't spend time together like we used to, huh?"

The revelation made him feel a little saddened, maybe he should quit this world's Ludger's job? Hunting elites was fast and easy. And profitable. He didn't want to make Julius too suspicious though.

Julius talked throughout the meal but Ludger was too busy taking in his brother to really pay attention to what he was saying. They ate their food far too fast and Ludger did dishes while Julius got ready for bed. He wiped off the last dish as some more dark thoughts started to pester him. How long until he was found out, he wondered. How much longer would it be until he had to leave…until…he had to destroy this world…? He went to his room tired, not wanting to think about it any longer. He landed on his bed with a grunt, falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

The next day he was sad to find Julius gone before his alarm had even gone off. He got ready for work quickly assuming his work started within an hour or so of his alarm. He got there on time but was chewed out for ditching yesterday. He apologized, already wanting to be home, with Julius.

It wasn't until the next day; however, that Ludger saw Julius again. He felt so at home next to him, and he knew that the reason he felt so desperate to see him was because he had to leave soon. There wasn't much time to be, well, _brothers,_ again. What if…maybe…just maybe…his eyes glistened with a level of melancholy that he was unaware he possessed. His heart clenched and small tears began to well up until they rolled down his cheeks, onto his chin.

"Ludger?" Julius tilted his head in obvious concern, "What's wrong?"

He found his brother's concern unexpectedly humorous, given the situation, and let out a small laugh in response. Julius tensed up at his sudden laugh before sighing at his strange antics, "You always were a pretty weird little brother, if you want to talk about it I'm here for you. It almost makes me feel lonely when you keep to yourself, I am your big brother, after all. It couldn't hurt to share."

The tears fell faster as Ludger took in the warmth from his brother's words. Julius was alive and safe in this world. What else even mattered? Who cares if it's not the prime dimension? Why should he go back? Why should he fight for a world that had no place for his most precious person?

' _Maybe…_ ' Ludger leaned forward, wrapping his arms around him, "Thanks, Julius. Really though, it's nothing." '… _it might be okay for me to stay here..._ ' He leaned up into his brother's torso, tilting his head slightly as his stood on his toes. Placing a kiss so gentle and soft that he briefly wondered if Julius even noticed before pulling back slowly.

"W-Well," Julius blushed as he looked away and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "I-If you say so…"

Ludger smiled lightly, a soft pink adorning his face as well. ' _He definitely noticed._ '

 **Hope you liked it… /**


End file.
